


Searching

by memories_child



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memories_child/pseuds/memories_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully and Byers are looking for someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS: This Is Not Happening  
> DISCLAIMER: Sadly, they belong to CC. He just lets me play with them sometimes.  
> A/N: Written for the 'undercover' prompt at the LJ thedrabblefiles community.

Byers winces as Scully - _Not Scully, Joan_ , he thinks to himself - grips his hands.

"Um, Joan. Honey. You're holding on a little tight."

Scully looks down absently and releases her grip.

"Sorry, Bob. I'm a bit nervous, you know?"

Byers nods. He scans the room he and Scully entered thirty minutes ago. People hang around the walls, staying on the edges - the periphery. He watches for a shock of grey hair, a lined face. He sees nothing.

"Do you think he's here?" he mutters.

"I don't know. Let's ask."

Before he can reply Scully tugs him to an alcove where a short, squat man with ginger hair sips a Coke. He glowers at them, baleful and suspicious.

"I'm awful sorry for disturbing you," she begins. Byers closes his eyes - her Southern drawl is sure to give them away, he thinks, and then they'll be thrown out. Or worse. "But we're looking for a friend of ours. Bought Bob's height, lil bit taller. Grey hair. You'd know him if you saw him."

Ginger hair shakes his head. "Sounds like Jeremiah," he says. "But I ain't seen him for a while now."

Scully nods her thanks and turns away, Byers trailing behind her.

"Hope you find him." Ginger hair calls after them.


End file.
